the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of One Hundred and One Dalmatians
''' The Total Drama Gang's adventures of 101 Dalmatians '''is the twelfth crossover by Jared1994. Plot The Total Drama Gang travels to London, England once again and visits songwriter and Trent's old music teacher Roger Radcliffe who lives in a bachelor flat, along with his dalmatian, Pongo. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, he spots the perfect one, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. He quickly gets Roger out of the house and drags him through the park to arrange a meeting. He and Anita fall in love and get married. Later, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies. That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter, but Roger says they are not for sale. A few weeks later, she hires her henchmen, Jasper and Horace, to steal them (along with Bridgette, Lindsay and Olivia . When Scotland Yard is unable to find them, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight bark", a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in London. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in a place called Hell Hall (Cruella's abandoned and dilapidated family estate, also known as The De Vil Place), along with many other dalmatian puppies that she had bought from various dog stores. When Tibbs learns they are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats, Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Pongo, Perdita and the TD Gang leave town to retrieve their puppies. Winter has come, and they have to cross the Stour River which is running fast and laden with slabs of broken ice. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering Jasper and Horace, along with Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Ratigan and Fidget to kill the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue them while the villains are preoccupied watching television, but they finish their show and come for them before he can get them out of the house. Pongo, Perdita and the TD Gang break in and confront the villains just as they are about to kill the puppies. While the adult dogs attack them, Colonel, Tibbs and the rest of the TD Gang guide the puppies from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Pongo and Perdita realize there are dozens of others with them, 99 altogether including their own. Shocked at Cruella's plans, they decide to adopt all of them, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. They begin making their way back to London through deep snow; all open water is frozen solid. Other animals help them along the way. Cruella, and the villains chase them. In one town, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van bound for London, while most of the TD Gang flies back on Appa. As it is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a rage, she follows the van in her car and rams it, but the other villains, who try to cut it off from above, end up crashing into her. Both vehicles are smashed to smithereens and fall into a deep ravine; and battered, bruised and stranded, Cruella and her henchmen are defeated at last. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and his first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends. Suddenly, barking is heard outside and, after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs and the TD Gang. After wiping away the rest of the soot, they are delighted to realize their companions have returned home. After counting 84 extra puppies, they decide to use the money from the song to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 dalmatians. Trivia * This crossover marks the debut of Donita Donata, Dabio, and Gourmand in the Total Drama Gang's Adventures Series. * Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Ratigan and Fidget will be working with Cruella De Vil. * Donita Donata will reveal to be Cruella's cousin. * The Wild Kratts team mention their conflict from "A Creature Christmas" in the crossover. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers